Elena of Avalor Wiki:Multilingual Users
English='Multilingual Users' is a project on the Elena of Avalor Wiki. Its objective is to connect users who do not speak English with local staff, as English is the only language accepted on this wiki. This most likely temporary project is still in testing mode, and will most likely be removed if/when interlanguage Elena of Avalor wikis are made. Interested in participating? Contact an admin today! |-|Afrikaans= Die Meertalige Verbruikers projek is 'n projek op die Elena of Avalor Wiki. Hulle doel is om verbruikers wie geen Engels praat nie, te verbind met plaaslike personeel, aangesien Engels die enigste beskikbare taal op die wiki is. Hierdie hoogswaarskynlik tydelike projek is vir tyd en wyle nog in die toets vase, en sal waarskynlik verwyder word wanneer(indien) meertalige weergawes van die Elena van Avalor wiki geopen word. Geintereseerd in deelname? Kontak 'n administrateur vandag! |-|العربية= متعدد اللغات المستخدمين — إيلينا من آفالور. والغرض منه هو جمع المستخدمين الذين لا يتحدثون اللغة الإنجليزية مع الموظفين المحليين ، كما أن اللغة الإنجليزية هي فقط لغة العمل مثبتا على هذه الويكي. هذا المؤقتة المشروع لا يزال قيد التطوير و سيتم حذف إذا كان هناك الويكي على موضوع إلينا من Avalor في اللغات الأخرى. هل تريد الانضمام؟ اتصل بمسؤول الآن! |-|Беларуская= Мультымоўныя удзельнікі — праект Elena of Avalor Wiki. Яго мэтай з'яўляецца аб'яднанне удзельнікаў, не размаўлялых па-ангельску, з мясцовымі супрацоўнікамі, так як англійская мова з'яўляецца адзінай рабочай мовай, усталяванай на гэтай вікі. Гэты часовы праект, які яшчэ распрацоўваецца і будзе выдалены, калі з'явяцца вікі-праекты па тэматыцы Elena of Avalor на іншых мовах. Вы хочаце далучыцца? Звяжыцеся з адміністратарамі прама зараз! |-|Bosanski= Višejezički korisnici je projekat na Elena of Avalor wikiju. Njegov cilj je da poveže korisnike kojima engleski nije maternji jezik s lokalnom administracijom, jer je engleski jedini prihvaćen jezik na ovom wikiju. Ovaj, najverovatnije privremeni projekat, je u fazi testiranja, i najverovatnije će biti prekinut ako/kada nastanu višejezički Elena of Avalor wikiji. Zainteresovani u sudjelovanju? Kontaktirajte administratora danas! |-|Català= Els usuaris multilingüístics és un projecte de la Wikia Elena d'Avalor, i el seu objectiu és connectar els usuaris que no parlen anglès amb els staff locals, ja que l'anglès és l'únic idioma acceptat en aquest wiki. És més probable que aquest projecte temporal encara estigui en mode de proves, i es traurà també si/quan els altres wikis interlingüístics d'Elena d'Avalor estiguin fets. Vols participar-hi? Contacta amb un administrador avui! |-|Dansk= Flersprogede Brugere er et projekt på Elena of Avalor Wiki. Projektets mål er at forbinde brugere som ikke kan snakke engelsk med lokalt ansatte på denne wiki, da engelsk er det eneste sprog accepteret på wikien. Dette sandsynligvis midlertidige projekt er stadigvæk i testtilstand og vil højst sandsynligt blive fjernet hvis/når intersprogede wikier af Elena of Avalor er lavet. Er du interesseret i at deltage? Kontakt en admin i dag! |-|Deutsch= Multilingual Users ist ein Projekt des Elena of Avalor Wiki. Dessen Ziel ist es Benutzer zu vereinen, die mit ihrem lokalen Administrator nicht englisch sprechen können, während Englisch als einzige Sprache akzeptiert wird. Das voraussichtlich temporäre Projekt ist immer noch in seiner Testphase und wird erst dann beendet, wenn alle Sprach-Wikis des Elena of Avalor Wikis erstellt wurden. Hast du am Projekt Interesse? Kontaktiere den Administrator noch heute! |-|Esperanto= Plurlingvaj Uzantoj estas projekto en la Elena of Avalor Wiki. Ĝia celo estas ligi homojn kiuj ne parolas la anglan kun lokaj kunlaborantoj, ĉar la angla estas la sola lingvo kiu estas akceptita en ĉi tiu vikio. Tio verŝajne provizora projekto daŭre estas en ĝia testfazo, kaj plej verŝajne estos se/kie interlingvaj versioj de Elena of Avalor Wiki estas faritaj. Interesita pri partopreni? Kontaku administranton hodiaŭ! |-|Español= Los usuarios multilingüísticos es un proyecto de la Wikia Elena de Avalor, y su objetivo es conectar los usuarios que no hablan inglés con los staff locales, puesto que el inglés es el único idioma aceptado en esta wiki. Es más probable que este proyecto temporal aún esté en modo de pruebas, y se quitará también si/cuando las demás wikis interlingüísticas de Elena de Avalor estuvieren hechas. ¿Quieres participar? ¡Contacta con un administrador hoy! |-|Suomi= Monikieliset käyttäjät on Elena of Avalor Wikin projekti. Sen päämäärä on yhdistää käyttäjät jotka eivät puhu englantia paikalliseen henkilökuntaan, sillä englanti on ainoa kieli jota tässä wikissä saa käyttää. Tämä on todennäköisimmin väliaikainen projekti sekä on vielä testaus vaiheessa ja se todennäköisesti poistetaan jos/kun muun kielisiä Elena of Avalor wikijä perustetaan. Haluatko osallistua? Ota yhteyttä järjestelmän valvojaan! |-|Føroyskt= Fleirmælt brúkarar er verkætlanin av handan Elena-of-Avalor-Wiki. Stevnumið hennara er tilknýtið til brúkarum sum ikki tala Enskt, tí at Enskt er einsamallur tungumálini sum stjórarnir á hasari Wiki samtykkja. Verkætlanin er enn í royndarskeiðini og bara fyribils; eftir øllum døma verður hon endað so skjótt øll tungumálaleinkir vórðu leggja afturat. Áhugi fyri taka lut í? Set teg í samband við stjórunum! |-|Français= Les utilisateurs plurilingues est un projet du Wikia Elena d'Avalor, et son objectif est de relier les utilisateurs qui ne parlent pas anglais avec les staffs locaux, étant donné que l'anglais est la seule langue acceptée sur ce wiki. Ce projet est susceptible d'être temporairement sujet à une phase de test, et il sera supprimé lorsque les autres wikis plurilinguistiques du wiki Elena d'Avalor seront finis. Voulez-vous y participer ? Contactez un administrateur dès maintenant ! |-|Frysk= It Meartaliche meidoggers projekt is in projekt op de Elena of Avalor Wiki. It doel is om meidoggers dy't gjin Ingelsk sprekke te ferbinne mei lokale behearders, oansjoen Ingelsk de ienig akseptearde taal op dizze wiki is. Dit nei alle gedachten fergonklike projekt is op it stuit noch in de test fase, en wûrdt nei gedachten ferwidere wannear er intertaal Elena of Avalor wiki's oanmakke wûrde. Nijsgjirrich in meidwaan? Berjocht dan hjoed noch in behearder! |-|עברית= משתמשים רב-לשוניים הינו פרויקט באלנה מאבלור וויקי. מטרותיו הוא לקשר בין משתמשים שלא יודעים אנגלית עם הסגל המקומי, משום שאנגלית היא השפה היחידה שמותרת ברשת וויקי זאת. פרויקט זה הוא ככל הנראה פרויקט זמני ועל כן עדיין נמצא בתקופת מבחן, והוא כלל הנראה יבוטל אם/כאשר יווצרו רשתות וויקי בין-לשוניות. |-|हिन्दी= बहुभाषी उपयोगकर्ता आवलर की एलेना विकी के एक परियोजना है। इसका उद्देश्य, जो उपयोगकर्ताओं स्थानीय कर्मचारियों के साथ अंग्रेजी में बात नहीं करते है के रूप में अंग्रेजी केवल इस विकि पर स्वीकार किए जाते भाषा है। यह सबसे अधिक संभावना अस्थायी परियोजना परीक्षण मोड में अब भी है, और यदि / जब आवलर विकि की अन्तरभाषा बना रहे हटा दिया जाएगा। भाग लेने में रुचि? एक व्यवस्थापक से संपर्क करें आज! |-|Galego= Os usuarios multilingüísticos é un proxecto da Wikia Elena de Avalor, e o seu obxectivo é conectar os usuarios que non falan inglés cos staff locais, xa que o inglés é a única lingua aceptada neste wiki. É máis probable que este proxecto temporal aínda estea en modo de probas, e tirarase tamén se/cando os demais wikis interlingüísticos de Elena de Avalor estiveren feitos. Queres participar? Contacta cun administrador hoxe! |-|Hrvatski= Višejezički suradnici je projekt na Elena of Avalor wikiju. Njegov cilj je povezati suradnike kojima engleski nije maternji jezik s lokalnom administracijom, jer je engleski jedini prihvaćen jezik na ovom wikiju. Ovaj, najverovatnije privremeni projekt, je u fazi testiranja, i najverovatnije će biti prekinut ukoliko/kada nastanu višejezički Elena of Avalor wikiji. Zainteresovani u sudjelovanju? Kontaktirajte administratora danas! |-|Bahasa Indonesia= Pengguna Multilingual adalah proyek di Elena of Avalor Wiki. Tujuannya adalah menghubungkan pengguna yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan lokal staff, saat bahasa inggris adalah bahasa yang diterima di dalam wiki ini. Ini seharusnya proyek sementara yang masih dalam tahap percobaan, dan akan bebeberapa di hapus jika/saat bahasa internasional Elena of Avalor wiki telah di buat. Tertarik untuk perpartisipasi? Hubungi admin sekarang juga! |-|Italiano= Gli utenti multilinguistici è un proietto della Wikia Elena di Avalor, e il suo obiettivo è connettere gli utenti che non parlano inglese con gli staff locali, poiché l'inglese è l'unica lingua accettata su questa wiki. È più probabile che questo proietto temporaneo ancora stia in modo di prova, e si toglierà anche se/quando le altre wiki interlinguistiche di Elena di Avalor siano fatte. Vuoi partecipare? Contatta un amministratore oggi! |-|日本語=Elena of Avalor (アバローのエレナ) Wikiの'多言語ユーザー'プロジェクトは、英語以外の言語を話すユーザーと、このコミュニティのアドミン (管理者) やモデレーターとの橋渡しをすることを目指しています。 このコミュニティでの投稿は、英語のみに限られているからです。なお、私たちは、これは他言語版のコミュニティができるまでの臨時プロジェクトであるべきと考えており、また、本プロジェクトも仮運用中です。 ご興味があれば、ぜひアドミンにご連絡ください！ |-|한국어= 다국어 사용자는 아발로의 엘레나 위키에서 진행하는 프로젝트입니다. 이 프로젝트의 목적은 ─ 이 위키에서는 영어만 허용되는 만큼 ─ 비영어권 사용자를 로컬 스태프와 연결시켜 주는 것입니다. 이 프로젝트는 단기적으로 진행될 가능성이 높으며 현재 테스트 상태에 있습니다. 또한 다국어 위키들이 필요한 만큼 생성된다면 프로젝트가 종료될 것입니다. 흥미가 있으신 분들은 관리자에게 연락해 주세요! |-|ಕನ್ನಡ= ಬಹುಭಾಷಾ ಬಳಕೆದಾರರು ಎಲೆನಾ ಆವಲರ್ ವಿಕಿಯ ಒಂದು ಭಾಗವಾಗಿದೆ. ಇದರ ಉದ್ದೇಶ ಬಹುಭಾಷಾ ಬಳಕೆದಾರರನ್ನು ಸಂಪರ್ಕ ಹೊಂದಿದಲು ಭಾಷೆ ವಿಕಿ ಅಂಗೀಕರಿಸಲಾಯಿತು ಹಾಗೂ ಸ್ಥಳೀಯ ಸಿಬ್ಬಂದಿ ಇಂಗ್ಲೀಷ್ ಅಥವಾ ಬೇರೆ ಭಾಷೆ ಮಾತನಾಡುವುದಿಲ್ಲ . ಇದು ಬಹುಷಃ ತಾತ್ಕಾಲಿಕ ಯೋಜನೆ ಇದು ಪರೀಕ್ಷೆ ಕ್ರಮದಲ್ಲಿದೆ ಮತ್ತು ಯಾವಾಗ ಆವಲರ್ ವಿಕಿಗಳ ಅಂತರ ಭಾಷೆ ಎಲೆನಾ ಮಾಡವ ವೇಳೆ ಹೆಚ್ಚಾಗಿ ತೆಗೆದುಹಾಕಲಾಗುತ್ತದೆ. ಭಾಗವಹಿಸುವ ಆಸಕ್ತಿ? ಇಂದು ನಿರ್ವಾಹಕ ಸಂಪರ್ಕಿಸಿ! |-|Latina= * Note: Latin translation is incomplete, as it is a dead language. Usors multilingues est propositum de quod Elena of Avalor Wiki. Objectum est committere usors loci qui non loquuntur anglicus. Interesse? Contactus admin est hodie! |-|Lietuvių= Daugiaikalbiai nariai yra projektas apie Avaloros Elena Wiki. Jo tikslas yra sukurti ryšį tarp vartotojų kurie nekalba Anglų kalbą su vietiniais administratoriais, nes Anglų kalbą yra vienintelė priimtina šitoje wiki. Greičiausiai šitas laikinas projektas yra testavimo režime ir greičiausiai bus pašalintas jeigu arba kai 'interlanguage' (can you give me an synonim or brief explanation what that word means?) Avaloros Elena wikis yra sukurtos. Sudomino dalyvauti? Susisiekite su adminu šiandien! |-|Молдовеняскэ= Юзерий мултилингвистичь есте ун проект дин Wikia Elena din Avalor, ши обьективул сэу есте сэ конектезе юзерий каре ну грэеск енглезэ ку юзерий стафф локаль, фийндкэ енглеза есте сингура лимбэ акчептатэ пе ачест вики. Есте май пробабил ка ачест проект темпорал ынкэ сэ фие ын мод де пробэ, ши се ва скоате ши дакэ/кынд челелалте викиурь интерлингвистиче деспре Elena din Avalor вор фи фапте. Врей сэ колаборезь? Контактязэ ку ун администратор астэзь! |-|Bahasa Melayu= Pengguna berbilang bahasa merupakan projek Wiki Elena of Avalor. Matlamatnya adalah untuk menghubungkan pengguna yang tidak fasih berbahasa Inggeris dengan pengguna staf, kerana Bahasa Inggeris adalah bahasa yang digunakan di wiki ini. Projek ini masih dalam fasa ujian, dan akan dihentikan jika wiki-wiki Elena of Avalor dalam bahasa lain diwujudkan. Ingin menyertai projek ini? Hubungilah seorang pengguna admin sekarang! |-|Nederlands= Het Meertalige gebruikers project is een project op de Elena of Avalor Wiki. Het doel is om gebruikers die geen Engels spreken te verbinden met lokale beheerders, aangezien Engels de enige geaccepteerde taal op deze wiki is. Dit hoogstwaarschijnlijk tijdelijke project is momenteel nog in de test fase, en wordt waarschijnlijk verwijderd wanneer er intertaal Elena of Avalor wiki's worden aangemaakt. Geïntereseerd in meedoen? Bericht dan vandaag nog een beheerder! |-|Norsk (nynorsk)= Interspråklege Brukarar er eit prosjekt på Elena of Avalor Wiki. Målet til prosjektet er å forbinda brukarar som ikkje kan snakka engelsk med lokalt tilsette på denne wiki, då engelsk er det einaste språk akseptert på wikien. Dette sannsynlegvis mellombelse prosjekt er enno i testtilstand og vil høgst sannsynleg fjernast viss/når interspråklege wikiar av Elena of Avalor er laga. Er du interessert i å delta? Kontakt ein admin i dag! |-|Norsk (bokmål)= Interspråklige Brukere er et prosjekt på Elena of Avalor Wiki. Prosjektets mål er å forbinde brukere som ikke kan snakke engelsk med lokalt ansatte på denne wiki, da engelsk er det eneste sprog akseptert på wikien. Dette sannsynligvis midlertidige prosjekt er fortsatt i testtilstand og vil høyst sannsynlig bli fjernet hvis/når interspråklige wikier av Elena of Avalor er lagd. Er du interessert i å delta? Kontakt en admin i dag! |-|Occitan= Los utilizaires multilingüistics es un projècte de la Wikia Elena d'Avalor, e lo sieu objectiu es connectar los utilizaires que parlan pas anglés amb los staff locales, pr'amor que l'anglés es l'unica lenga acceptada sus aqueste wiki. Es mai probable qu'aqueste projècte temporal siá encara de pròvas, e se trairà tanben se/quand los autres wikis interllingüistics d'Elena d'Avalor seràn faches. Vòles i participar? Contacta amb un administrador uèi! |-|Polski= Wielojęzyczni użytkownicy to projekt na Elena of Avalor Wiki, którego celem jest zapewnienie komunikacji pomiędzy niemówiącymi po angielsku użytkownikami a lokalnymi staffami, gdyż angielski jest jedynym dopuszczonym językiem na tej wiki. Ten tymczasowy projekt jest wciąż testowany i zostanie usunięty jeśli/gdy zostaną utworzone wiki Elena of Avalor w innych językach. Chcesz wziąć udział? Skontaktuj się z administracją już teraz! |-|Português= Os utilizadores multilinguísticos é um projecto da Wikia Elena de Avalor, e o seu objectivo é conectar os utilizadores que não falam inglês aos staff locais, já que o inglês é a única língua aceite neste wiki. É mais provável que este projecto temporário ainda esteja no modo teste, e tirar-se-á também se/quando os demais wikis interlinguísticos de Elena de Avalor estiverem feitos. Queres participar? Contacta com um administrador hoje! |-|Português do Brasil= Os usuários multilinguísticos é um projeto da Wikia Elena de Avalor, e seu objetivo é conectar os usuários que não falam inglês ao local staff, pois o inglês é a única língua aceita nessa wikia. É mais provável que esse projeto temporário ainda esteja no modo teste, e também será removido se/quando as demais wikias interlinguísticas da Elena de Avalor estiverem feitas. Interessado em participar? Contate a um administrador hoje! |-|Română= Utilizatorii multilingvistici este un proiect din Wikia Elena din Avalor, şi obiectivul său este să conecteze utilizatorii care nu vorbesc engleză cu utilizatorii staff locali, fiindcă engleza este singura limbă acceptată pe acest wiki. Este mai probabil ca acest proiect temporal încă să fie în mod de probă, şi se va scoate şi dacă/când celelalte wiki-uri interlingvistice despre Elena din Avalor vor fi fapte. Vrei să colaborezi? Contactează cu un administrator azi! |-|Русский= Мультиязычные пользователи — проект Elena of Avalor Wiki. Его целью является объединение пользователей, не говорящих по-английски, с местными сотрудниками, так как английский является единственным рабочим языком, установленным на этой вики. Этот временный проект ещё разрабатывается и будет удалён, если появятся вики-проекты по тематике Elena of Avalor на других языках. Вы хотите присоединиться? Свяжитесь с администраторами прямо сейчас! |-|Scots= Multilingual Uisers is a project on the Elena of Avalor Wiki. Its objective is tae connect uisers that daena spaek Inglis wi local staff, as Inglis is the anely leid acceptit on this wiki. This maist likely temporar project is still in testin mode, an will maist likely be remuivit gin/whan interleid versions o Elena of Avalor Wikia are makkit. Interestit in participatin? Contact a admeen the day! |-|Српски (ћирилица)= Вишејезички корисници је пројекат на Elena of Avalor викију. Његов циљ је да повеже кориснике којима енглески није матерњи језик с локалном администрацијом, јер је енглески једини прихваћен језик на овом викију. Овај, највероватније привремени пројекат, је у фази тестирања, и највероватније ће бити прекинут ако/када настану вишејезички Elena of Avalor викији. Заинтересовани у учествовању? Контактирајте администратора данас! |-|Srpski (latinica)= Višejezički korisnici je projekat na Elena of Avalor vikiju. Njegov cilj je da poveže korisnike kojima engleski nije maternji jezik s lokalnom administracijom, jer je engleski jedini prihvaćen jezik na ovom vikiju. Ovaj, najverovatnije privremeni projekat, je u fazi testiranja, i najverovatnije će biti prekinut ako/kada nastanu višejezički Elena of Avalor vikiji. Zainteresovani u učestvovanju? Kontaktirajte administratora danas! |-|Svenska= Interspråklige Användare är ett projekt på Elena of Avalor Wiki. Projektets mål är att förbinda användare som inte kan prata engelska med lokalt anställda på denna wiki, då engelska är det enda språket accepterat på wikin. Detta troligtvis temporära projekt är fortfarande i testsituation och vill högst troligt rensats ifall/när interspråklige wikier av Elena of Avalor är gjort. Er du intresserat i att delta? Kontakta en admin idag! |-|Tagalog= Maramihang-wikang mga Tagagamit ay isang proyekto ng Elena ng Avalor Wiki. Ang layunin nito ay iugnay ang mga tagagamit na hindi nakakaintindi ng Ingles sa mga lokal na namumuno, dahil Ingles lamang ang pinahihintulutang wika sa wiki na ito. Ang malamang na temporaryang proyektong ito ay kasalukuyang nasa moda ng pagsubok, at malamang na maipagpaliban kung/kapag may mga naitatag na ibang wikang wiki ng Elena ng Avalor. Gusto mong maging kalahok? Makipagalam sa isang administrador ngayong araw! |-|Türkçe= Çokdilli Kullanıcılar Elena of Avalor Wiki 'da bir projedir. Amacı, İngilizce bu vikideki tek kabul edilen dil olduğu için, İngilizce konuşmayan kullanıcıların yerel yöneticilerle iletişim kurmalarını sağlamaktır. Bu muhtemelen halen test aşamasında geçici bir projedir, ve eğer/ne zaman diller arası Avalor'lu Elena vikileri yapılırsa/yapıldığında kaldırılacaktır. Katılmakla ilgileniyor musunuz? Hemen bugün adminle iletişim kurun! |-|Українська= Багатомовні користувачі — проект Elena of Avalor Wiki. Його метою є об'єднання користувачів, які не розуміють англійською, з місцевими співробітниками, бо англійська є єдиною робочою мовою, встановленою на цій вікі. Цей тимчасовий проект ще розробляється і буде вилучений, якщо з'являться вікі-проекти за тематикою Elena of Avalor іншими мовами. Ви хочете приєднатися? Зв'яжіться з адміністраторами прямо зараз! |-|Valencià= Els usuaris multilingüístics és un proyecte de la Wikia Elena d'Avalor, i la sua intenció és conectar els usuaris que no parlen anglés en els staff locals, ja que l'anglés es l'únic idioma acceptat en esta wiki. És més provable que este proyecte temporal encara estiga en modo de proves, i se trauarà també si/quan els demés wikis interlingüístics d'Elena d'Avalor estaren fets. ¿Vols participar? ¡Contacta en un administrador hui! |-|中文(简体)‬= 多语言用户为 Elena of Avalor Wiki 的计划。本计划的目的为当英文为本维基唯一允许的语言时，协助不会说英文的用户与当地职员联系。此可能仅为短暂性的计划仍在测试阶段，且十分可能会在其他语言的 Elena of Avalor 站台成立时被移除。 对参与本计划有兴趣吗？赶快联络一位管理员吧！ |-|中文(繁體)= 多語言用戶為 Elena of Avalor Wiki 的計畫。本計畫的目的為當英文為本維基唯一允許的語言時，協助不會說英文的用戶與當地職員聯繫。此可能僅為短暫性的計畫仍在測試階段，且十分可能會在其他語言的 Elena of Avalor 站台成立時被移除。 對參與本計畫有興趣嗎？趕快聯絡一位管理員吧！ |-|‪中文(台灣)= 多語言使用者為 Elena of Avalor Wiki 的計畫。本計畫的目的為當英文為本維基唯一允許的語言時，協助不會說英文的使用者與當地職員聯繫。此可能僅為短暫性的計畫仍在測試階段，且十分可能會在其他語言的 Elena of Avalor 站台成立時被移除。 對參與本計畫有興趣嗎？趕快聯絡一位管理員吧！ Is your language not here? Contact Americhino and he can direct you to someone who speaks your language. Want to give feedback? Perfect! Just fill out this form! The entire project is run by Americhino (formerly BooKyloRen) with help from Algorithmz (formerly Disnickfanatic), our Director of Internationality. What can I do with this project? You could: * Ask for an Apply for Staff request translation to English * Ask an MLU to help you talk to a monolingual administrator * Communicate with an MLU just for fun in your language (However, this is not recommended.) You could not: * Ask for an article to be translated into your language - however, you can still do that at the WLB * Ask for an interlanguage wiki - you can tell an administrator (preferably Americhino or Algorithmz) and make your own Why do we need Multilingual Users? Short answer: Long answer: Elena of Avalor premiered on 33 different languages in 163 different countries and on different Disney Channels worldwide. This project was to try and connect all the users who speak the other 32 languages with the English community. As such, English is the only language accepted on this wiki, and we understand if it's not your mother tongue. To facilitate communication, we have introduced this project. Who are Multilingual Users, and how can we distinguish them from normal users? A list of Multilingual Users can be found here (Afrikaans - Malaysian) and here (Dutch - Chinese), and they have Babel level templates on their profile with the name of the language they speak on it. I want to be a Multilingual User. Who do I contact? Sadly, due to constant inactivity, the project is now discontinued.